The Princess and Her Shoes
by secretgal
Summary: A little crackfic about Stella's white boots.


Stella smiled. Her nose was pressed to the window of one of the Tenebraen shops.

In the window was a pair of white ankle high boots.

Inside of Stella's head: _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh those are gorgeous. I have to have them. I. HAVE. TO. HAVE. THEM. I need those shoes. Those shoes will complete me._

The princess stepped away from the window, her eyes focused on the shoes like a little kid in a candy store. Her smile had become a goofy grin. Just then, a thought crossed her mind that caused the grin to fade.

_Stella, how many shoes do you have? Oh that's right; you have 357 and a half. Don't you think that enough is enough? Think of all the children out there who have no shoes. Think of the charities that could use the money. Don't get those shoes. Just walk away, and everything will be alright._

Stella obeyed and started walking away.

But she only made it a few steps before her mind changed again.

_No no no, you have needed a pair of white shoes for that party to introduce the group from FFXIII. And I always love white. It makes me feel all pretty and stands out in a room of Noctis cosplayers and clones._

_You know what, I'll get the shoes._

She turned around and walked to the shoe store. But as soon as she passed the display, she turned around again.

_No, your dad said no more impulse shopping. Daddy would kill you if you ran up the credit card again._

But then she spun around again.

_But I have a reason to wear them._

And she turned around again.

_No no, no more shoes. What will Noctis say about them?_

And again.

_Oh he'll love them._

And again.

_No he won't!_

And again.

_Yes he will!_

She was now walking in a small circle outside the store.

_Stop being so materialistic!_

_But they match my dress!_

_Wear another dress then!_

_Make me!_

_Oh, stop being a jerk!_

_You're a jerk!_

She was waving and crunching her hands in frustration in the air. A few of the shoppers and store clerks inside the store had taken notice of the show and were watching the scene in confusion.

_Buy them!_

_NO!_

_BUY THE PRESCIOUS!_

_NO!!!_

_BUY THEM!!!_

_NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!_

Stella then fell to the ground on her knees. After a moment of silence, she raised her head and hands to the heavens and screamed, "WHY?! WHY DO YOU TORMENT ME SO!?!"

* * *

That night, the whole cast of the Final Fantasy XIII games gathered in the Caelum's palace. Prince Noctis, the king, three friends of the prince, and Stella and warmly welcomed Team Nora, which consisted of Lightning, Snow Villers, Orbea Dia Vanille, Gaudo, Sazh, Hope, Yuge, Lebeau, and the chocobo Hina. The groups mingled together, exchanging stories they had read on the internet, little chit chat, laughter, and favorite pairings.

Later in the evening, a tired Vanille and Lightning had decided to sip some punch in together. It was in the middle of a conversation about whether Squall or Cloud was sexier when Stella approached the two women.

"Hey guys," she said with a smile.

Lightning simply stared back at the princess, while Vanille waved back.

"So just out of curiosity, do you two like my shoes?"

Stella pointed to her new bought white pump shoes. She then played around with the footwear, showing off the beauty of the boots.

Vanille replied with an, "Um, I um, they certainly are...."

"Pointy," finished Lightning. "They are very pointy. You could probably kill someone with those shoes."

Stella smiled and shrugged at the two, pleased with their responses. She then turned around and walked over to another group that was mingling on the other side of the room.

Though Lightning's face remained emotionless while Stella was facing her, it became wrinkled with disgust when the princess was safely out of the way. Meanwhile, Vanille had stuffed a mouthful of crab cakes into her mouth so as to stifle a laugh.

Lightning then turned to her friend and whispered, "Those are the ugliest shoes I have ever seen in my life."

Vanille giggled. "I know!"

"Heaven help Noctis. I don't think Stella is the sharpest knife in the drawer."

"Yeah. He's screwed."


End file.
